


flowerball

by modernglitch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Friendship/Love, Making Out, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernglitch/pseuds/modernglitch
Summary: you make me shakeshake like a waveformyou're my work of modern art and i want more





	flowerball

**Author's Note:**

> title and summary come from flowerball by the wombats. this is the literally the steamiest thing i've ever written and it's just a bunch of teenagers smoking weed and making out.

Girl’s Generation filters through Donghyuck’s shitty bluetooth speaker as Renjun makes his way down to the musty basement. He’s still not entirely sure how Jaemin’s managed to get away with making it their go to spot to hang out and get high, either his parents are super oblivious or just don’t care enough to stop them. It’s a little after ten, Renjun’s just gotten off of work, and it’s clear they’ve already started without him, the scent of stale smoke and fabric softener thick in the air.

“Look who finally decided to show up,” Donghyuck says from where he’s sitting in the corner with Mark.

He’s occupying the lone, rusty camping chair sitting opposite of the even sadder looking couch, an old card table with two ashtrays sitting in the middle. It’s not exactly the greatest interior design, and once upon a time they’d had two chairs, until Mark had broken one using it as a stage for a passionate rendition of GFriend’s Navillera after they’d drank a little too much of Jeno’s dad’s whiskey. It’s why 9 times out of 10 Mark is forced to sit on the floor now.

“If I were you I would be a little nicer to the person supplying you with weed. And you couldn’t even wait for me to get here before you started,” Renjun replies. Technically he’s not their supplier, he just gets it for them from his coworker Sicheng’s roommate, and considering they’re in college they could probably find alternative means to get it if they really needed to but. Jaehyun has a soft spot for Renjun and always throws in a little extra when he buys, so why would they go somewhere else.

“Don’t worry, we saved this one for you,” Jeno says, waving a joint in the air. He’s shoved into one corner of the couch with Jaemin, the two of them are already clingy but it gets even worse when they’ve been smoking.

Renjun joins them on the couch, wedging himself into the opposite corner, and tunes out the idle chatter as they pass the joint around. It only takes a few hits before that familiar feeling creeps over him, his body starting to feel loose and relaxed, time seemingly slowing down a fraction of a second. At some point Jeno moves to lie down so his head is resting on Jaemin’s lap, Jaemin’s hands lightly running through his hair. The couch is barely bigger than a loveseat so he’s forced to keep his knees bent, but Renjun knows if he gets uncomfortable he won’t hesitate to stretch out against Renjun’s lap.

It’s all too familiar, they probably spend way too much of their time in this very position in Jaemin’s basement, but Renjun can’t find any real reason to complain. Jaemin reaches across Jeno to hand Renjun the joint, they’re actually doing a pretty decent job of staying in a consistent rotation tonight, and Renjun is pretty sure this is the hit that will take him past the point of comfortably buzzed and right to being completely stoned. He closes his eyes, ignoring the burn in his throat, and let’s the feeling wash over him.

Renjun opens his eyes and exhales, watching the cloud of smoke drift across the dim lighting, blending in with the haze already settled through the room. He sits there for a moment, transfixed, until there’s a gentle nudge against his thigh. He turns his head, a slight blur attaching itself to his every movement. Jeno is staring at him, head still resting on Jaemin’s thigh, a slight pout on his face as he reaches one hand out.

Renjun realizes he’s been holding the joint hostage, but the look on Jeno’s face is too cute to squash this quickly. Renjun leans forward slightly, holding the joint just out of Jeno’s reach. Jeno whines softly, and Renjun can’t help himself, can’t stop the way his gaze drifts down to Jeno’s lips. His gaze lingers for a minute, before slowly drifting up Jeno’s face to his eyes. Jeno is staring back, one eyebrow quirked slightly, and Renjun immediately feels himself flush at getting caught. They’ve done this before, gently teasing, eye contact lasting a little too long to be normal, but something about tonight feels different. Jeno’s eyes stay steady on him, almost like a challenge, and Renjun finds himself glancing around the room. No one is paying attention to them, Donghyuck and Mark are too wrapped up in their own little world, eyes bloodshot and cheeks flushed.

Renjun leans forward, gently pressing the butt of the joint into Jeno’s mouth, waits for Jeno to finish inhaling before surging forward, replacing the joint with his own mouth. He hears, feels, the choked off noise of surprise Jeno makes, then he’s slowly exhaling the smoke into Renjun’s mouth. Renjun takes it in, pulling back just long enough to exhale the remaining smoke and drop the joint in the ashtray on the table next to him, before leaning in again to kiss Jeno properly.

Kissing Jeno. It’s not as if he’s never thought about it before, maybe he’s thought about it too much. He certainly never imagined it would happen like this, the two of them in a stuffy basement getting stoned with their friends, wedged on the world’s smallest couch. But Jeno doesn’t hesitate to kiss back, his hands sliding around Renjun’s waist, settling on his lower back, pulling them flush. All Renjun can hear are the sounds of his own heart racing, he’s certain Jeno must be able to hear it too but he’s enjoying himself too much to feel embarrassed.

Jeno’s hands are still a solid weight against his lower back, keeping him grounded, but then there’s a hand ghosting through his hair, settling at the base of his neck. He pulls off, the sound of his heart replaced by Jeno’s soft panting, and looks up to find Jaemin staring down at them, eyes rimmed red and burning with a new type of intensity. Renjun looks back down at Jeno, back up at Jaemin, something conflicting flickers in his chest but his head is too foggy to decipher what it means.

One of Jeno’s hands slides up Renjun’s back, up, up, up, until it reaches Jaemin’s hand where it’s still resting on Renjun’s neck. “I think someone feels left out,” Jeno whispers, a faint teasing tone in his voice. Jaemin twists his hand around, intertwining his fingers with Jeno’s and squeezing, and Jeno huffs out a laugh.

Renjun’s brain finally catches up to what’s happening and he finds himself sitting up, reaching out an arm to tug Jeno up with him. He shimmies backwards until he hits the arm of the couch, giving Jeno enough space to free his legs so he can sit up properly. No one moves and there’s a moment where Renjun thinks they’ve taken things too far, they’re all going to come to their sense and put an end to whatever is happening between them. His eyes flit around the room, at some point Mark and Donghyuck must have left without him noticing because the room his empty.

He turns his attention back just in time to see Jaemin practically crawling into Jeno’s lap, one arm around his neck, the other still holding his hand. Renjun watches as Jeno’s eyes flutter shut, the inky black of his eyelashes a stark contrast against his skin, and Jaemin closes the gap between them. They move in perfect sync, a gently push and pull, lazy kisses exchanged between them. Jeno untangles their hands so he can slide his arms around Jaemin’s neck. Jaemin pushes Jeno further into the back of the couch, one hand cupping his jaw, and Renjun can’t look away. He’s torn between watching them forever and interrupting so he can take another turn.

Almost as if Jaemin can read Renjun’s thoughts he breaks the kiss, turning his head to see Renjun sitting there watching them. A lazy grin spreads across his face and it’s like Renjun’s body moves on autopilot, crawling forward until they’re so close he can feel Jaemin’s breath ghosting across his face. They stay like that for a moment, just staring at each other, until Jaemin finally leans forward.

They keep the same pace, slow and steady, like they have all the time in the world. Kissing Jaemin is different than kissing Jeno, though, Jaemin is slightly more commanding in his actions, even if it’s subtle. His movements are slow and gentle, but it’s like he can’t stop his hands from wandering. A hand on Renjun’s neck, sliding to cup his jaw, back to his neck, threading up into his hair. 

It feels like they kiss for hours, the mixture of weed and and then sensation of kissing Jaemin warping Renjun’s concept of time. He’s not even sure who breaks the kiss first, just that one moment they’re tangled up in each other and the next they’re staring at each other, trying to catch their breath. In only occurs to Renjun then that Jaemin is still on top of Jeno, but Jeno is watching them with a look Renjun can’t quite figure out, almost a mixture of fondness and something _else_ , a place Renjun isn’t quite ready to let his mind go to tonight.

Jaemin shifts his weight and Jeno winces slightly, and the realization is written all over Jaemin’s face as he practically rolls off the couch. Renjun barely has time to process what’s happening before Jaemin is sprawled on the floor next to them, staring up at the ceiling.

“That was smooth,” Jeno snorts.

“Hey,” Jaemin whines, but then he’s laughing too, and Renjun can’t help but join in.

He thinks it must be a sight, the three of them in this tiny basement, Jaemin on the floor, unable to contain their laughter. Jeno finally manages to compose himself enough to reach out a hand and help Jaemin get up off the floor. For a fraction of a second Jaemin hesitates and the anxiety crawls into Renjun’s veins, but then Jaemin’s smiling again, shoving Jeno over so he can squeeze back onto the couch.

“Wanna finish that joint?” he asks, already reaching towards the ashtray. Renjun pulls the lighter out of his pocket and hands it to Jaemin, their touch lingering for just a moment too long.

As he watches Jaemin light up the remainder of the joint, the flame illuminating Jeno’s face where he’s sitting behind him, Renjun can’t help but wonder if this could mark the start of something new.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i'm only capable of writing ambiguous endings, feel free to come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamjaehyun)


End file.
